M40 Champion
Overview The M40 Champion is planned to be the Altarian military's next generation main battle tank. It is intended to replace the aging M60 Patton and M1 Abrams tanks currently in service. Design Armament Primary The M40's primary armament is the newly designed 140mm M524 smoothbore cannon. It is a marked improvement over the 120mm smoothbore cannon utilized by the M1 Abrams and M60A3 Patton tanks currently used by the Altarian military. The weapon has a 40% increase in lethality and a better range. Due to the size of the shells the weapon utilizes an auto-loader although there is still a loader crew member who maintains and backs up the auto loader in case of failure. The auto loader is set up so that the main gun may be fired from any angle. The TL-515 is a newly designed compact bustle autoloader that is capable of handling the new 140mm round. It is capable of sustaining firing rates of around 14-16 rounds per minute. Reliability has been measured at only a 3% mechanical failure rate. In the event of mechanical failure the loader can override the auto-loader in order to continue operating the main cannon. The loader is also able to access the shell storage compartment by overriding the automated feeding mechanism. The Champion utilizes an advanced stabilization and fire control system that allows it to fire on the move accurately at a maximum effective range of over 5000 meters. It also possesses a full day/night vision sensor suite with thermal and low-light imaging for the driver, gunner and tank commander. The gunner and commander both have turret control stations that possess the same fire control and operations equipment so that either can operate the main gun and other weapons systems. The M524 tank gun is capable of utilizing a wide variety of munitions including new ETC ammunition. The main rounds used would be APFSDS and HEAT rounds for use against other armored vehicles. It is also capable of using HESH, and canister rounds. Currently the M55 Longbow is a gun/missile round being developed that would provide a weapon with a range in excess of 8000 meters and the lethality of a ATGM. Also in development is a general guidance upgrade package to provide laser guided munitions capabilities for normal tank rounds. Secondary The M40 also has a formidable array of secondary weapons as well. The 25mm auto-cannon has a firing rate of 280 rounds per minute and has a dual feed system that allows it to fire armor piercing and high explosive incendiary rounds. The auto-cannon is integrated with the M40's main fire control system and can be operated by the gunner or commander. It is mounted in a smaller secondary turret on the top of the tank and contains a total of 800 rounds. Also available are two M2 Browning HMGs and two M240 MMGs. One each are used on the tank's coaxial mount and the pintle mounts for the top hatches of the commander and gunner. Defenses Armor The Chariot's primary armor is an new modular composite armor that utilizes new hard titanium alloys, ceramics and composites to improve on the original armor's capabilities. The M40 also has an outer armor of depleted uranium to provide additional and effective protection against kinetic penetrators. The M40 can take several hits to its frontal 60 degree arc and remain functional, the side armor protects against most ATGMs and some tank rounds. The top armor is capable of withstanding overhead artillery bursts and shell splinters while the rear armor is able to withstand up to 40mm cannon fire. The armor was designed to be modular so that battlefield repairs can be done quickly to get the tank back in action as well as making it easier to install improved armor packages. Slat armor can be added to improve survivability against ATGMs and anti-tank rockets. An armor package is currently being designed to further improve the M40's survivability. Countermeasures The M40 utilizes a variety of passive countermeasures to survive on the battlefield. One of the more obvious methods is the utilization of next generation reactive armor that has been proven effective against APFSDS rounds as well as HEAT warheads. The M920 Smoke Grenade Launch System uses a combination of smoke and phosphorous to provide visual and thermal interference at ground level as well as from the air. The M629 Countermeasures System is a full passive countermeasure suite. It uses radar receiving and laser detection equipment to detect hostile targeting systems and warn the crew. It is also capable of interfering with hostile targeting systems using a laser blinder as well as disrupting infrared guidance systems. The system can be used to pinpoint the location of the hostile targeting the vehicle and destroy it. Active Defense The original active defense system chosen was the M793 Steel Curtain. While initial prototypes were promising the system suffered from mechanical breakdowns and maintenance issues as well as being heavy and bulky. Based on CIWS naval weaponry, the M793 lacked multi-targeting capabilities and was unable to engage targets quick enough if saturated with fire from multiple directions. The new active defense system is the M802 Direct Defense System. Integrated sensors are placed on the tank to give it a 360 degree field of detection as well as full overhead coverage. When a threat is detected the system calculates distance, interception and the nature of the threat. The M802 then discharges a high explosive shaped charge munition to destroy or shatter the incoming threat. Currently the system has two settings, Normal or MOUT Operations. In normal operating mode the system will destroy threats at the maximum possible distance relative to the vehicle. In MOUT settings the hazards of the system towards friendly infantry are taken into account and the threat is neutralized as close as possible to the tank itself thereby minimizing collateral damage to friendly infantry. The shaped charge itself poses no real danger to friendly forces as it is non-fragmenting and relies on directed explosive power. Further upgrades may lead the system to be integrated into the currently developing Battle Net military network so it can interface with other friendly units to determine threats and neutralize them. Highly effective against normal HEAT weaponry it also works well against kinetic penetrators. While the system usually doesn't destroy an incoming kinetic penetrator it at least shatters or damages it to the point where it lacks the ability to punch through a vehicle's armor when it finally hits. The greatest advantage of the system is its rapid engagement capability measured in mere milliseconds as there are multiple countermeasures available at once allowing for simultaneous engagement of multiple targets from all directions. Another advantage is it's modular design and light weight which allows it to be deployed on military vehicles of almost any size. Survivability The Champion was designed with maximum survivability in mind for the tank and crew. In addition to the outer armor the inside is lined with a Kevlar mesh alloy to prevent the crew from being harmed by spall damage. In addition to the normal hatches for the driver, commander and gunner there is an escape hatch on the bottom of the tank for the crew as well. There is also an automatic halon fire suppression system in the turret that can extinguish a fire in mere milliseconds. Normally 34 ready rounds are contained in the ammunition storage compartment and that poses a high risk of cooking off if hit. As a result the ammunition compartment is specially armored to protect the crew in the event of a cook off and it also has blowout panels to direct damage away from the crew compartment. It also releases an inert fire suppression foam into the ammunition compartment if it is breached that still allows shells to be used safely. Unlike most traditional auto loaders the TL-515 does not have tank shells stored in the main crew compartment and instead draws ammunition from an armored compartment behind the main gun. The fuel tank and lines are surrounded by self sealing foam and the fuel lines are located away from vital areas when possible. The main turret, ammunition and fuel compartments have automatic fire suppression systems. The M40 also has a full NBC operations system and is capable of operating for extended periods in an contaminated environment. It has also been designed to resist EMP attacks and will continue to operate if hit by electro-magnetic waves. Crew The M40 has a crew of four like most traditional Main Battle Tanks. The tank commander has command of the vehicle and directs the crew while maintaining contact with other tanks in the unit and command elements. The commander's station is in the turret to the right of and behind the main gun and elevated behind the gunner and contains a weapons control system, networked communications and digital tracking and communications equipment. The gunner is mainly responsible for the operation of the main gun although the tank commander has the same controls at his station. The gunner's station is to the right of the main gun. The systems specialist replaces the loader who in turn has been replaced by an auto loader. While capable of serving as a backup loader in the event of a breakdown of the auto loader the systems specialist is mainly there to operate new advanced electronics and countermeasures systems as well as providing the battlefield advantages of a forth crew member. The Driver is responsible for the tank's movement and is located within the hull of the tank forward of the main turret. The addition of a fifth crew member next to the driver was considered but dropped after the idea of mounting an ATGM turret on the front face of the tank was discarded. Mobility Tactical The M40 Champion possesses excellent cross country speed and mobility. Capable of reaching speeds of 42 mph off road. The AVE-1 Turbine Engine provides 2200 hp while maintaining improved fuel efficiency (roughly 50% over the M1 Abrams). The AVE-1 is capable of using a variety of fuel but it's fuel efficiency and mechanical reliability suffer unless it uses jet fuel or diesel. The engine was designed to be utilized with an IR reduction system that significantly reduces its engine heat signature. It also utilizes four different exhaust vents in conjunction with the system. One is on top of the rear of the tank, one on each side to the rear as well as one on the bottom of the rear of the tank. The vents are controlled by the driver and can be opened or closed depending on the situation. At least two of the vents must be open in order to prevent engine overheating. The newly designed tracks alleviate ground pressure for the tank as it weighs about 70 tons allowing it to move through rough terrain at the same rate as any normal MBT. In fact the design is such that it has a lower ground pressure than the M1 Abrams it is replacing despite the M40 being slightly heavier. The M40 also utilizes a new Hydro-pneumatic suspension system. Despite being more maintenance intensive than a traditional torsion bar suspension it offers superior stability and comfort allowing for increased weapon accuracy while on the move. It also allows the tank to lower or raise its profile up to 3 inches from the ground or to its normal height when the situation calls for it. The Champion possesses good fording capability. The rear, bottom and side exhaust vents can be sealed and rerouted to the top vent to allow the tank to ford water that doesn't reach the top vent, a height of about five and a half feet. This feature may be used up to 15 minutes before the engine begins to overheat due to only one exhaust vent available. Strategic The M40's strategic mobility capabilities are more or less along the lines of the M1 Abrams. Being a heavier MBT it is difficult to transport a number of them by air without massive airlift capabilities. The main mobility advantage it has over the Abrams is that it has a notably improved operational range. Currently only the C-5 Galaxy is capable of transporting it by air due to its weight and size. Up to two M40s can be carried by a single C-5 although a new improvement and upgrade program to the air force's C-5 fleet would allow up to three to be carried at a time. Combat History Variants & Upgrades Category:Altarian Republic Category:Military Category:Altarian Republic Defense Forces Category:Altarian Republic Army